List of R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate Tracks
This page details the tracks featured in R.C. Pro-Am Ultimate. Gauntlet 1: Raceway Official In-Game Description Gauntlet 1 takes place on Association-standard tarmac raceways with spectators, scenery, and a few obstacles in between. *'The Oval': A tradition racing-style oval like at full-size racing tracks like the Indy 500. Not too many obstacles. A popular destination for first-time racers. *'L-Shape': A track arranged in the shape of the letter L, and some would argue that it looks more like a boot. This is the track that introduces players to the Zippers. Watch out for puddles that can slow your car down! *'Hairpin Carnival': This track has a few hairpins, but nothing too intolerable. Except, of course, there is an R/C biplane that shows up in the later laps to drop bombs on the competing cars, you included! *'Break the Banked': "Break the Banked" introduces players to the challenging world of banked corners. TIP: When going through a banked corner, slow down enough to traverse them safely. Oh, and your opponents will do the same thing to avoid losing control! *'Chicanes and Esses': The final track of the Raceway Gauntlet, with enough corners for a small bag of potato chips like the vendors sell at the stands! Only the quickest handling cars can conquer these corners, so be careful for any obstacles! Gauntlet 2: Dirt Official In-Game Description For all the off-road fans, the N.R.C.R.A. has official dirt tracks for R.C. racers who are ready and willing to get down and dirty! *'U-Shape': A dirt track with a crooked U-shape that has some hills, Zippers, and of course, rough terrain and power-up icons. Some good tires will be needed to traverse this and any dirt track in general! *'Zipper Jump Mounds': This dirt track has large hills that you could use the Zippers to jump over. Added to that are a few tight corners, especially this annoying banked hairpin turn. *'Stone Loop': This track has a few easy-going to tight corners, along with some dirt ramps with Zippers on them, but its most distinctive feature is a loop-de-loop carved by talented stonemasons hired by the N.R.C.R.A. The loop-de-loop also has some Zippers on it so that any R/C car could maintain a fast-enough speed to clear it. *'Rocky Tunnels': How neat, this track has some tunnel sections put together with sturdy rocks and such. Don't forget the Zippers and a couple of dirt jumps! *'The Quarry of Coolness': This area was once a quarry, until the N.R.C.R.A. bought the land, and made it into a challenging dirt track for R/C cars. Twists and turns, along with some obstacles, and metal walls that deploy and retract, so watch out! If that's not enough, there's a loop-de-loop tunnel that any driver would sink their teeth into! One of the longest tracks in the game! Gauntlet 3: City Official In-Game Description For those wanting to race their R/C cars in the setting of a scenic and bustling city, this is the place! No Track Data Yet Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Lists